


Snowball Fight

by Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants, Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, Surprise Brotherhood fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't bring a Mutant whirlwind to a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

”But it’s snowing!” Janos said, in what he hoped was a reasonable voice. As if in demonstration, he drew his coat around himself more closely and shivered.

Raven laughed - but happily, without the note of cruelty that begun to slip into her voice sometimes - and walked out into the field, snow crunching beneath her bare feet.

She went about a dozen paces, and then leaned over. Janos craned his neck, trying to see what she was doing. 

Raven straightened very quickly. She moved so fast that Janos did not even see the snowball until it was in the air and by then it was too late. It plopped against his shoulder, and cold snow ran under his collar and down his shirt. 

Janos cursed, surprising even himself with the sudden loudness of his voice, but he was laughing too.

Raven grinned at him - a kid’s smile, somehow, suddenly very young. 

Janos resisted the urge to grin back. Instead, he put on an exaggerated look of seriousness and shook his head with mock sorrow. “That was a mistake,” he said, his voice small again but steady. Janos raised his arms and two small, swirling columns of snow rose with them - enough for half a dozen snowballs. 

He flicked his wrists, moderating the force of the wind to make it harmless, and the snow flew toward Raven. She ducked beneath it, going down on hands and knees among the drifts, and scooped up another handful of snow one-handed and flung it back at Janos. 

He caught it in the air and sent it back with interest, a wave of snow cresting over Raven, burying her in an inch of fluffy whiteness. 

Worried that he had gone too far, Janos waded out into the field and offered Raven a hand up. She took it then yanked him down into the snow with her, laughing again.


End file.
